


Jason's Missing Memories

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: All For You And Follow Up Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Beastiality, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, awful, blowjob, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The other five of Jason's missing memories*follow up to All For You**Not in chronological order though I might change that later
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: All For You And Follow Up Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436623
Comments: 30
Kudos: 107





	1. Memory One

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to have read All For You to understand this
> 
> **Memory two is about part way through chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first memory, featured in All For You

Jason stood in the middle of the GCPD, shaking violently in his thin pajamas. His feet were aching and he thought he could feel blood.

“Jason?”

He looked up to find Commissioner Gordon rushing towards him. Briefly, he thought it was ironic how he’d spent most of his life avoiding the police and now here he was, running to them for help.

But Bruce had been…

“You gotta help!” Jason declared, still shivering. “Please! Mr. Wayne is crazy!!”

\--------

They didn’t find anything. Jason had only stood, staring at Dick in horror as the young acrobat looked the police dead in the eyes as he said,

“No, Bruce has never hurt me. He would never hit me.”

If Jason hadn’t seen what he’d seen, he would have believed Dick’s act too.

The police didn’t find anything. Jason didn’t look at Bruce because what would he find? Anger? Disappointment?

As soon as the police were gone, Jason chanced a look at Bruce. He was wrong. He didn’t find anger. Or disappointment.

He found rage.

Instantly, despite his aching bleeding feet, Jason stood his ground as Bruce stalked over to him.

“Daddy,” Dick said, desperation in his voice as he placed a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Don’t do this.”

“He tried to rat us out, Dick,” Bruce snarled. “He needs to die.”

“No, Daddy, don’t!” Dick cried, grabbing Bruce’s wrist. Jason could only watch on in horror as Bruce grabbed Dick and broke his wrist like a twig, throwing him to the ground with such force that Dick’s head bounced against the linoleum floor and he went still.

“No!” Jason screamed, running towards Dick only to be grabbed and flung across the room.

“He’s not here to protect you now,” Bruce snarled. “So give me one damn good reason not to slit your fucking throat.”

Jason was breathing heavily, panic over taking and overriding all his rational instincts to fight. Because Bruce was fucking Batman and it didn’t matter if Jason was Robin because Bruce could easily kill him.

“You need me!” Jason shouted.

“I don’t,” Bruce declared, grabbing Jason by the front of his shirt and lifting him up. “I have Dick. Why would I ever need anyone else?”

“W-what if I let you t-touch me?” Jason asked, voice cracking on the one word.

Bruce frowned. “What?”

“I’ll let you touch me like you touch Dick,” Jason declared. “And I won’t tell anyone, I swear!”

Bruce was silent and Jason thought maybe the man was just going to snap his neck and that would be it.

\-----

Jason watched quietly as Bruce restrained Dick tightly to the acrobat’s bed, a gag shoved in his mouth.

“Is that really necessary?” Jason asked as Bruce lead him down the hall to the main bedroom. “He’s unconscious.”

“He won’t stay that way,” Bruce said as he closed and locked the door. “Strip and get on the bed.”

“What’s going to happen to me if I don’t do what you want?” Jason asked as he reluctantly stripped down. “I mean...if I don’t please you right or whatever.”

“Then I’ll beat you to death.”

…….

“Do you really need restraints?” Young Jason asked as Bruce tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

“I don’t trust you not to fight back,” Bruce had replied.

Young Jason screamed as Bruce flung him across the room. He tried to fight because this was not how he wanted to die - naked and afraid - but also because if Bruce was still angry after killing Jason, then he might go after Dick.

And Jason couldn't let that happen again


	2. Memory Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason experiences his first not-nice touch

“Uh, come in?” Jason said - more like asked - at the sound of a knock on the door. He stiffened slightly when Bruce Wayne walked in.

“Hello Jason,” he said, closing the door behind himself and approaching to take a seat on Jason’s bed.

“What do you want?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

“You can fight, that much I saw in Crime Alley,” Bruce began calmly. “I want you to be Robin.”

Jason blinked, frowning. “Dick’s Robin.”

“Dick is giving you the role of Robin.” Dick hadn’t, actually, but if Bruce said he wasn’t Robin anymore then he wasn’t Robin anymore.

The boy knew better than to argue with him.

“Oh,” Jason said quietly. “Really? Why? I mean, he just met me and I’m sort of just this homeless kid off the street. Why would he give it to me?”

“Is that important?” Bruce asked. “Training starts in the cave tomorrow, eight AM.”

………………..

“Do I seriously have to wear this?”

Bruce turned and looked Jason up and down, noting how his legs looked too small and skinny in the shorts that had accentuated Dick’s ass perfectly. Nearby, Dick stood with his arms crossed over his chest though he knew better than to voice his disappointment.

The bruises from his night in bed with Bruce were covered by make-up at Dick’s insistance, not wanting to taint this new boy and show him the truth.

“No, I suppose not,” Bruce decided, ignoring the look Dick shot him as well as his own disappointment that Jason didn’t look as beautiful in uniform as Dick. With a tired internal sigh, Bruce ordered Jason to change into gym clothes before turning back to the computer.

Pity. He’d been hoping to take Jason in. He still could, he mused, though Jason just didn’t give him the same thrill that Dick did. He supposed he could always run a test on the rooftops with Jason in Dick’s costume. After all, Dick hadn’t looked quite as beautiful in the shorts as he did out on the streets.

As he was debating the pros and cons of keeping the boy, he heard the quiet pad of footsteps to his right.

“Daddy?”

Bruce hummed, looking over at Dick who was fidgeting, toying with the hem of his shirt, twisting and tangling it around his fingers.

Bruce slapped the back of his hands. “Leave your shirt alone,” he snapped, pleased when Dick instantly dropped his hands. “What do you want?”

“Why is Jason Robin? That’s...Robin was _ mine _-”

“Watch yourself,” Bruce warned. “And Jason isn’t Robin.”

Dick frowned, looking off towards where Jason had gone to change into track pants and a t-shirt.

“But-”

“He just doesn’t look as good as you do, baby,” Bruce purred, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist and dragging the teen down onto his lap. “Not as...tempting.”

Dick chewed on his lip, letting out a gasp when Bruce slapped him but he stopped nonetheless.

“So what are you going to-”

“He knows who Batman is, there’s no sense in keeping him alive,” Bruce replied, moving his hand down to pat Dick’s ass before pushing the acrobat to his feet and off his lap.

“What?” Dick asked weakly.

“Are you questioning me?”

Dick ignored him. “Daddy, you can’t kill him, please!”

“Oh?” Bruce asked, shifting his position in his chair and giving Dick his full attention, knowing the teen loathed yet loved it. “And why not?”

“Don’t kill him,” Dick whimpered, dropping to his knees. “Please, Daddy, I’ll do anything!”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Anything?” he repeated.

“Yes, please,” Dick repeated, clutching at Bruce’s shirt. “Just don’t kill him!”

…………………

“Where’s Dick?” Jason asked as he stepped out of the changing rooms and back into the cave, looking around with a frown.

“He went to spend some time with a friend,” Bruce replied, not turning around. “Head into the gym, run two laps. I’ll be in shortly.”

Jason huffed, already hating being ordered around though he turned and walked over to the gym as he’d been told. Bruce hummed, shifting and enjoying the wet, warmth around his cock.

“Make this worth my time,” he murmured in a low tone so only Dick could hear him. “And maybe I’ll keep him alive.”

……………….

MEMORY TWO

Jason woke in the middle of the night with a frown, sitting up in time to watch his bedroom door close.

“Mr. Wayne?” he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he turned on the lamp, frowning as Bruce walked towards him, taking a seat on the bed. “What time is it?”

“Still night,” Bruce replied, something odd in his voice and under his words. “But I figured now would be the best time to test it, while Dick’s asleep.”

“Test what?” Jason asked, frowning when Bruce pulled the comforter aside. “Mr. Wayne-”

“Bruce,” Bruce corrected. “Stand up, would you?”

“What are you doing?” Jason demanded, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to budge from his spot.

“I gave you an order, Jason, and I expect you to follow it,” Bruce said in a low tone, taking hold of Jason’s chin in a painful grip and forcing the younger boy to look at him. “Stand. Up.”

Jason prided himself on holding his own against men bigger and stronger than him but there was no denying it that Mr. Wayne sent chills down his spine as he moved to do what he’d been told.

“What’s this about?” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself once he was on his feet, watching as Mr. Wayne stood as well. “Why do we have to do this when Dick’s asleep?”

“Take off your clothes, Jason, and stop talking.”

Jason eyes went wide and he shook his head, taking a step back. “You’re crazy,” he whispered.

“Jason.” there was a threat to Bruce’s words. “I will give you until the count of three and if I have to get physical with you, I will. You’re not stronger than me, I’m sure you know. So do as I say or there will be consequences.”

Jason swallowed thickly, hands trembling as he did what he was told, starting with his shirt and hesitating once he’d removed his pants and was left in his boxers.

“Everything?” he asked Bruce weakly.

“Everything.”

Jason bit his lip before doing as he was told. Bruce hummed, prompting him to step away from the bed so Bruce could circle him like a hawk.

“Mr. Wayne, I don’t think this is legal,” Jason said weakly.

“No one has to know,” Bruce told him, placing a large hand on Jason’s back, causing the thirteen year old to jump and gasp in shock when that hand moved down to-”

“Bruce!” Jason squeaked, slapping Bruce’s hand away from his ass, turning and stumbling away. “Don’t!”

“Come here,” Bruce ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. “Or do I need to bring Dick in?”

Jason paised. “What?”

“Disobey me and Dick will take the punishment.”

Jason felt sick as he held up his hands, taking a small step forward. “Don’t.”

“Then come here.”

Jason did, gasping and barely fighting the urge to shove Bruce away when the man grabbed hold of his flaccid cock and began to slowly work it into hardness.

“You’re insane!” Jason whispered. “Why are you doing this?!” he felt like crying but having spent several years in the street was the only reason he wasn’t. 

Yet.

“Consider it a test,” Bruce replied, locking eyes with Jason as he drew his hand away from the thirteen year old’s erection. “Now, put on a show for me.”

Jason swallowed thickly. “W-what?”

“Masterbate,” Bruce clarified. “You _ do _ know what that is, don’t you?”

“_ Yes _,” Jason snapped, face burning.

“Give me a reason to not snap your neck,” Bruce said in an all too friendly voice. 

Jason swallowed thickly, hesitating for another beat or two. But his survival instincts kicked in and loathe as he was to do as he was told, he slowly moved his hand down and began stroking himself.

He bit his lip as the sensation and gasping quietly, looking anywhere but at Bruce who was watching him intently.

“Come.”

Jason came, shaking and gasping and trembling as he stumbled over to collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily, hand sticky with his own release. He could feel Bruce watching him and by the time he’d gotten enough energy to peel his eyes open, the man had stood and pulled out a syringe filled with tinted green liquid from his pocket.

“No, I suppose not,” he mused quietly to himself, taking hold of Jason’s arm and slipping the needle under the skin. Jason sighed and shivered at the cold feeling in his veins as he slowly drifted to sleep.

…………….

“Good morning, Jason,” Bruce greeted when Jason stumbled into the dinning room the next morning. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Jason said. “Why?”

“No reason,” Bruce replied easily, ignoring Dick who he knew was watching him from under his bangs though the older wisely kept his head down. “You’re feeling alright? No nausea, dizziness, nothing like that?”

“No?”

“Good,” Bruce said with a smile. “Good.”

Once Jason’s attention was elsewhere, Bruce turned to Dick and spoke in a low tone.

“You owe me.”

Dick shivered. “Yes Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should put these in chronological order or not. I'm thinking probably


	3. Memory Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes out as Robin in those stupid little shorts.

“Mr. Wayne, I thought you said I didn’t have to wear the shorts,” Jason muttered, tugging on the hem of his uniform shirt, an uncomfortable expression on his face with his cheeks bright red. 

Bruce hummed, turning from where he’d been looking over the computer monitor, cobalt blue eyes sweeping over Jason’s form in an almost lustful way. Jason swallowed thickly and tried to resist the urge to cover himself, instead turning towards Dick who was seated on the computer desk.

“Did you seriously wear this?”

Dick gave him a small smile. “Yes.”

“Willingly?”

Dick’s smile faltered. “Yes.”

Jason didn’t really believe him but he wasn’t going to say anything yet. What he  _ was _ going to try and do was corner Dick during patrol and see if he could figure out what was going on. He’d been at the manor for about six months and something just felt  _ wrong _ . And he knew, he  _ knew _ it had something to do with Bruce and Dick.

The two seemed  _ unusually _ close and Jason would bet his  _ ass _ that the butler was involved too. And he was almost certain,  _ almost certain _ , that he’d caught Bruce touching Dick when he thought Jason wasn’t watching.

Touching but not in the friendly way. It sent chills down Jason’s back.

“Let’s go,” Bruce declared, startling Jason out of his thoughts.

………………………………

“Robin, you and I will cover the East end,” Batman declared about three hours into patrol. “Nightwing, you’ll patrol the West.”

“Yes sir.”

Robin watched for a long time until Nightwing was out of sight before finally following after Batman.

“Is there someone in here who needs help?” he asked eventually as Batman gestured for him to sneak into what Jason remembered as an abanded hotel that he’d hidden out in several times before.

“Not quite,” Batman replied, sounding distracted. “We need to talk.”

Robin frowned but ultimately didn’t think anything of it. At least until Batman gestured him into one of the rooms and closed the door behind them.

“Take a seat on the bed,” he ordered.

Robin frowned and hesitated for only just a moment before slowly moving to do as he was told.

“What’s going on?” he asked, uneasy and uncomfortable. Maybe if Nightwing hadn’t been sent to the other end of the city he wouldn’t have been quite so anxious but the fact of the matter was:

They were together.

In an empty hotel.

In an abandoned district of Gotham.

Alone.

Suddenly Robin didn’t feel very comfortable. “Batman?” he asked quietly, barely able to see the man in the limited lighting.

“Quiet.”

“What’s going on?”

“I said quiet.” Batman walked over to stand mere inches from Robin who suddenly felt like he had made a very,  _ very  _ big mistake in trying to steal the batmobile’s tires. “Or do I need to gag you.”

Robin’s eyes bugged out and he barley moved, barely breathed as Batman reached into his belt and pulled out a cloth, reaching out to wrap it over Robin’s eyes.

“B-Bruce-”

He let out a yelp when his chin was grabbed  _ painfully. _ “What part of quiet don’t you understand, Jason?” he asked in a dark voice.

Robin shook his head and said nothing, gripping the dusty comforter on the bed underneath of him.

Nothing could have prepared him for the hand against his chest, pushing him back against the bed as the larger form straddled him.

“B-Bruce-”

His hands flailed and he cried out loudly when his belt and those stupid little shorts were tugged down and off his legs, tossed somewhere in the darkness.

“What the hell are you doing!?” he shouted, wishing he could see but at the same time, sort of glad he couldn’t.

“If you keep shouting, you run the risk of Dickie finding out,” Bruce whispered, breath ghosting over Jason’s face as he lowered himself down over the other.

“Then answer my question,” Jason snapped.

Bruce sighed softly, one large hand wrapping around Jason’s slender wrists, pulling up his arms and pinning them down to the bed above his head.

“Dickie really wants to keep you,” Bruce began. “I think he’s lonely, he wants something to care for. I won’t let him get a pet, although watching him get his ass pounded by a dog…”

Bruce trailed off and understanding clicked. “Are you raping him?”

He yelped when a gloved hand slapped against his cheek, the skin stinging afterward.

“We don’t use that word in this household,” Bruce whispered. “Apologize.”

Jason swallowed thickly. Every street instinct he’d spent years honing told him to fight back, to kick Bruce and  _ run _ . Get Dick and escape this shitty city. Go to the police or a responsible adult, or  _ someone _ .

Instead, he said. “Sorry.” and then, “What did you mean, Dick wants to keep me?”

“I’ve played this little game before with you, Jay,” Bruce explained. “Watched you orgasm. But the thing is, you’re just not as pretty as Dickie is. But he’s trying to convince me through blowjobs and sex and as pretty as he is, I really would rather throw you back out onto the street.”

_ Oh god, oh god, oh god _ , Jason’s heart was racing a thousand miles a minute as understanding clicked, as he realized what Bruce had been doing to Dick all along and had, apparently, already done to Jason.

“I don’t remember that.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Bruce murmured. “See, I can’t have Dick knowing about this. The boy is strong in his own right and if he truly, truly wanted to disobey me...he could. I confidently believe he could bring me down, if he really tried. If he had a reason.”

“So you made me forget what you did,” Jason whispered, stomach rolling at the hand Bruce was tenderly caressing over Jason’s chest, occasionally dipping lower though thankfully never touching the organ between Jason’s legs. “Just to keep Dick in control?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “Now impress me, Jason.”

…………………………………….

Jason was on his hands and knees, heaving into the corner while Bruce watched him stoically, expression unreadable. Jason’s body ached, his ass  _ stung _ and he was almost certain he was bleeding.

“You’re insane,” he whispered, stumbling to his feet and turning to face Bruce, feeling horribly exposed with nothing but the shirt of his Robin uniform on though it hung wide open.

“And you are nothing like Dick,” Bruce said calmly. “You will  _ never _ come close to the perfection that he is.”

“Thank fuck, because if this is the shit people get for being pretty, I sure as hell don’t want to be!” Jason snarled.

Bruce twitched. “You have a choice right now, Jason,” Bruce said calmly. “You can either come over here, I’ll remove your memory of this incident, and no one will be any the wiser.”

“Fuck off.”

“Or you can fight me, I’ll remove your memory, and then Dick will suffer the consequences.”

Jason stilled. He wasn’t even sure why Dick was a factor in this. Jason didn’t even  _ like _ Dick half the time even though the older boy was really nice to him and helped him with homework and took him places and…

And protected him from Bruce by taking as many hits as he could.

“Well?” Bruce asked, clearly noticing some sort of shift in Jason. “What’s your choice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd leave this ending up to interpretation


	4. Memory Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Jason goes to the police but this time there's more action than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace ya selves

Jason had been in the manor for about a year now and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was  _ wrong. _

The day he decided to ask about it, Bruce had gone to work earlier and Dick was out of the country - as far as Jason had been told - on a mission.

Not that he believed that, in the slightest.

“Can I ask you a question, Mr. Pennyworth?” Jason asked as Alfred handed him his breakfast.

“You’re welcome to call me Alfred, sir,” Alfred said. “And of course. You may ask me anything you like.”

“What’s up with Dick and Bruce?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

_ Ugh, of  _ course _ the butler is in on it.  _ Jason thought to himself. “Dick’s not really on an out of country mission, is he?”

“And what has led you to believe that Master Bruce would have reason to lie to you on Master Richard’s whereabouts?”

“I dunno,” Jason replied, shrugging. “I mean...it didn’t sem like there was anything wrong enough to send him out of the country in the first place.”

Alfred’s smile seemed strained, sending off warning bells in the back of Jason’s head. 

“I assure you, Master Jason,” he said. “Nothing is out of the ordinary.”

Yeah, right. Cause that sounded totally innocent.

………………..

After breakfast, Jason took to wandering the halls of the manor, mostly out of boredom. If Dick had been there, the older boy would probably have roped Jason into taking a walk with him or doing something out in the city.

That thought gave Jason pause and he stopped where he stood, frowning. Now that he thought about it, Dick was  _ always _ wanting to do something somewhere else. If Jason didn’t know any better, he’d assume the acrobat hated the manor.

But that was impossible, right? Dick and Bruce seemed close, Jason couldn’t imagine why Dick wouldn’t want to be here. Then again, Jason didn’t really want to be there…

He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets and continuing down the hallway until he came to the library, frowning when he noticed the doors were closed. Alfred never closed the doors, even at night, but when Jason went to push them open, he was surprised to find them locked and hear voices on the other side.

He frowned hard before pressing his ear to the door, listening closely. That deeper voice was  _ definitely  _ Bruce’s voice but the other…

“He  _ did _ lie to me,” Jason whispered. “I  _ knew _ Dick wasn’t out of the country.”

He grinned to himself though the expression only faded away when he recalled the doors were locked and how  _ angry _ Bruce sounded.

Frowning harder, Jason pressed his ear back to the doors to listen closely.

“You’re not trying  _ hard _ enough,” Bruce snapped.

“I-I am.” Dick’s voice sounded tiny and terrified which were not two words Jason had ever used on Dick before.

“Are you?” Bruce asked. “Then let’s try again, shall we?”

After that was the sound of gagging, choking, before harsh gasps for air and Bruce’s disappointed sigh.

“Maybe I should get Jason,” he said. “Perhaps he’ll be more wiling to-”

“Don’t you touch him!” Dick screamed and Jason could only listen with wide eyes at the sound of what was clearly a fight before Dick let out another cry, this one of pain.

“You don’t tell me what do you, do you understand?” Bruce snarled as Dick let out another cry. “You are not in charge.”

“B-Bruce-” another scream, followed by the distant sound of flesh on flesh. “D-daddy.”

“Jason is only here because you were so  _ desperate _ to keep him here,” Bruce said, the sound of flesh on flesh becoming constant, though it didn’t sound like Dick was being beaten.

If Jason didn’t know any better, he’d assume they were….he shook his head. That was impossible.

“D-don’t touch him, daddy, please!” Dick wailed.

“Then do what I ask.”

“I-I can’t. I-it’s too...I can’t.”

“I don’t think  _ can’t _ was a word I taught you.”

Jason swallowed back the fact that Burce didn’t really teach Dick to speak, as far as he was aware.

“Master Jason,” Alfred hissed. “Come away from there.”

“You lied to me,” Jason snapped, uncaring for how loud he was as he whirled around to face the butler. “You told me Bruce had no reason to lie to me!”

“I also informed you that nothing is out of the ordinary.”

Jason opened his mouth to object but the doors behind him flew open and he didn’t get a chance to reply as he turned to find Bruce towering in the doorway.

Bruce, who had his pants open and cock hanging out, behind him Dick sprawled out on the floor, gasping for air with tears on his face, legs hanging open and hole fluttering-

Bruce reached for him.

Jason ran.

…………………………..

“Please!”

Commissioner Gordon looked over towards the front desk at the shout, frowning as his blood ran cold. He knew that voice. It hadn’t been that long since Jason Todd had run in, proclaiming bruce Waune as crazy.

The search at the manor several months earlier had turned up nothing but Gordon had always suspected there was something off about Mr. Wayne and Richard Grayson.

So bidding the officer he was speaking to a good day, Gordon turned and tried not to run over to the desk where, just as he’d suspected, Jason was standing there, eyes wide as he pleaded with the woman at the desk.

“Jason,” Gordon said, making himself known as he walked over. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Mr. Commissioner Gordon, I know you didn’t believe me last time but you really gotta help!” Jason cried, rushing over to him. The boy looked absolutely terrified and as Gordon listened to what the boy had to say, he made a promise to himself and this child.

NO matter what, Bruce Wayne  _ would _ be investigated. There hadn’t been a full search the last time, but this time there would be.

“Alright, we’ll take care of it.”

“No, you have to!” Jason screamed. “Now, please!”

“Jason,” Gordon soothed, getting down to be level with the fourteen eyar old. “We’re going to take care of it. You and I and a few officers are going to go back to the manor, okay?”

“But-”

“Can I finish what I’m going to say before you speak?”

Jason pressed his lips together. “Can you talk on the way?”

“Of course.”

…………………………..

“Commissioner Gordon-”

“Mr. Wayne, I have reasn to believe there is child abuse going on in this home,” Gordon began as he and a few officers, along with Jason stepped into the manor. 

“And why is that?”

“Wayne Manor is several miles away from the city itself,” Gordon explained, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder to halt him when the boy tried to run towards Dick who was standing at Bruce’s side.

Jason stared up at him. “But-”

“This is the second occasion on which Jason Todd has run to the police, proclaiming abuse and assault going on here.”

“But there was nothing to find last time,” Bruce told him. 

“No, there wasn’t,” Gordon agreed. “But it would have taken Jason at least an hour, maybe two or more to run to the Police Station from here.”

“Your point?”

“That’s more than enough for Mr. Grayson to have a shower to erase any...fluid evidence.” Gordon winced at the words. “As well as enough time to apply any make-up to cover any bruises.”

“Forgive me, Commissioner, but I’m afraid you don’t have a warrant,” Alfred declared from the kitchen doorway.

“No, we don’t have a warrant to search the manor,” Gordon agreed. “However, due to the fact that we  _ highly _ suspect something untowards is happening, we will be removing Mr. Grayson and Mr. Todd from the home until the investigation is complete.”

“What?” Dick whispered. “But he’s not...he’s not hurting us.”

_ Maybe not me. _ Jason thought to himself.  _ He’s never touched me _ .

“I’m sorry, Mr. Grayson,” Gordon said sincerely. “Will you please come with me?”

Dick shook his head, backing away. “No,” he whispered. “No, Bruce has never-”

“Dick?” Bruce asked gently, the boy’s bright blue eyes flicking towards him. “The sooner this investigation is complete, the sooner everything goes back to normal.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “But-”

“Please, Dick,” Jason begged from Gordon’s side.

Dick looked torn but the fact of the matter was he could either walk out on his own two feet or the police were likely to drag him out. So he jerked towards Bruce to give him a tight hug, Jason’s blood boiling as he knew without a doubt that Bruce was giving the older boy orders.

“Alright,” Gordon said, escorting Dick and Jason out where two women from CPS stood near their respective cars. “CPS has already been contacted. This is Nancy and Rebekah. Jason, Nancy will be taking you to the Peterson’s who will foster you for the time being and Richard, Rebekah will be taking you to the Jackson’s. The two of you will stay with them until the end of the investigation.”

“Wait, we can’t be together?” Jason asked.

Gordon sighed. “I’m sorry,” he explained. “It’s the best thing to do.”

“No!”

“Jason,” Dick whispered. Jason turned, stomach falling at the look of pure  _ betrayal _ Dick wore on his face. “Just stop talking.”

Jason did. In fact, he didn’t say a single word except for the several police questionings he was brought to.

Almost a week or more later, Gordon came to the door. “Thank you for taking Jason in on such short notice.”

“What did you find?” Jason asked as they trekked towards the car.

“Nothing,” Gordon replied.

Jason scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped down in the passenger seat.

“Obviously not,” he snapped. “The police are useless, they never find anything.”

“We didn’t find anything  _ this _ time,” Gordon said calmly as they made their way onto the road.

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I believe you, Jason, even if all evidence says otherwise,” Gordon told him. “I  _ know _ there’s something going on in that home and if I could keep you and Dick away until we can find it, I would.”

“But you can’t.”

“But I can’t,” Gordon agreed. “That’s why I want you to contact me as often as possible, try and get pictures and evidence”

“Really?”

“CPS and GCPD will be dropping by at random intervals, trying to surprise Mr. Wayne and catch him off guard.” Gordon shifted, grip on the wheel tightening. “Ever since he took Dick in, I  _ knew  _ there was something off. I just-”

“Couldn’t prove it.”

“Everything’s going to be okay, Jason,” Gordon said, looking over at him. “I promise.”

………………………

Dinner at the manor was…bad.

Dick and Bruce did not attend. Jason barely ate. When he finally had at  _ least _ three bites about an hour after he’d been handed the plate, Alfred finally allowed him to retreat to his room.

Bruce was waiting for him. “What did Gordon tell you?”

Jason swallowed thickly, trying not to let his fear shine through. “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bruce said calmly. “He told Dick he could always come to the police. That they’d keep him safe.” Bruce scowled. “There is nothing to keep him safe from.”

“There’s you.”

“I am keeping him safe.”

“You’re hurting him.” Jason frowned. “How did they never find bruises?” he demanded. “Dick was with them for a week, how did  _ no _ one see anything!?”

Burce smiled, the expression  _ dangerous _ . “It pays to have influence.”

Jason felt sick. “They were corrupt,” he whispered. “They work for you, they covered the bruises and never reported anything.”

“You’re very smart, Jason,” Bruce told him. “I still want to kill you.”

Jason’s blood ran cold. “What?”

Bruce didn’t reply. “Maybe I will, another day. But for now, I think it’s time we just forget this ever happened.”

Jason couldn’t have fought if he wanted, too frozen and stunned to move as Bruce approached and easily plunged a needle into his arm.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Bruce’s whispered words, “If you don’t forget enough, then I’ll beat you to death and not even Dick can stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What should the last chapter feature? I have an idea but curious what y'all will suggest


	5. The Final Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's final missing memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I kinda took this from the short dream Jason has in chapter two of All For You since I couldn't remember what my original plan was.
> 
> The original memory has been re-edited accordingly

Even at thirteen, Jason knew better than to eavesdrop. Bubt he couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation Dick and Bruce had had at breakfast that morning. Couldn’t stop thinking about how  _ something _ had seemed...off.

_ “Hey Bruce,” Dick had said, picking at his food and not looking Bruce in the eyes. “I was wondering…” he cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before tentatively going on. “I’m fifteen now and I…” _

_ “Yes?” Bruce had asked, putting his newspaper down to give Dick his full attention while Jason tried to pretend he wasn’t there because he wasn’t stupid. Even though he was Robin, he knew he’d always be second fucking best to the perfect golden child. _

_ Dick seemed scared to speak, to go on, and Jason couldn’t help bu wonder why. Sure, Bruce was Batman and hell fucking yeah, he was intimidating. _

_ But surely he’d never dare to raise a hand to his own  _ son _ ! _

_ Dick took a shuddering brath, closing his eyes for a moment before straightening up and looking Bruce dead in the eyes (something Jason didn’t think he’d ever seen him do before) and declare,  _

_ “I’m turning sixteen soon and I was hoping we could start studying for my permit test.” Bruce’s jaw clenched and Jaosn frowned a little harder while Dick, who had slightly cowarded back at the movement, forced himself to keep speaking. “I was also thinking about looking at colleges. I know it’s early but-” _

_ Bruce’s expression had hardened the longer DIck spoke but this seemed to break him because he pushed himself away from the table with enough force that Jason’s glass of water shook and he thought for a moment it might spill. _

_ “Meet me in my study when yu’re finish eating,” Bruce declared in a cold tone before grabbing his phone and storming out. _

_ Turning his gaze from Bruce, Jason looked over towards DIck who’s face had taken on a look of pure fear alongside his skin taking on a sickly pale tone. _

_ “Hey,” Jason said, kicking Dick’s shin under the table if only to get that unsettling look off his face. “You alright?” _

_ The smile Dick gave Jason was strained. “Yeah, of course.”  _

_ “Was that the first time you’ve ever stood up to Bruce?” _

_ “I was just asking him a question, Jay,” Dick said. “I wouldn’t call that standing up to him.” _

_ Considering how terrified Dick looked at Bruce’s reply, Jason would certainly call it standing up to the man. And certainly say it was the first time Dick had ever done so. _

_ “Listen,” Dick said, clearing his throat. “Will you do me a favor?” _

_ Jason narrowed his eyes. “What?” _

_ “Once you're finished eating…” he flexed his fingers before standing. “I’m going to talk to Bruce but...once you’re done eating can you go to my room?” _

_ “What do you think you’re doing, grounding me?” Jason snapped, glaring. “You’tre not the fukcing boss of me,  _ Dickhead _ !” _

_ “Hey, I know,” Dick soothed quickly. “I just meant...I was hoping to help you with the project you have due on Monday.” _

_ “What makes you thin I need help?” _

_ Dick sighed. “I was just offering, little wing,” he murmured, something sad coming over his face. _

_ Jason pressed his lips together. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” _

_ “Thanks Jay.” _

_ “Yeah, good luck with B.” _

_ He pretended not to notice the shake of Dick’s hands as the acrobat left. _

Jason did go to his room. He just...Dick never told him to  _ stay _ there. So instead, he was pressed against the door of Bruce’s study, barely ten seconds after Dick had closed the door.

“Bruce?” Dick’s soft voice came from the other side and Jason had to strain to hear him. “If I did something wrong earlier-”

He never got to finish his sentence and Jason flinched back, eyes going wide at the sound of flesh on flesh, followed by the thump of a body falling to the ground.

At least, that’s what it sounded like.

“Bruce-”

“What did I tell you to call me?” bruce growls, loud gasping sounded barely audible over Bruce’s words. Jason tenses at the sound of  _ choking _ before soft words are whimpered,

“Please Daddy.”

Peeking through the crack between the doors, Jason watches as Bruce crouches down on the floor, stroking the back of his fingers over DIck’s cheek (the acrobat lying on his side on the floor, head bowed).

“I was upset because of what you were asking,” Bruce crooned. “Do you understand why you can’t go to college, baby?”

Dick shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast. “No daddy.”

“You have to be smart to go to college,” Bruce replied. “And you’re not.”

Jason pulled away from the door, frowning. Dick wasn’t stupid, Jason had seen his grades. DIck was amazing, a genius! What was Bruce talking about? Leaning towards the door again, Jason continued to listen.

“And you can’t get your permit because you have to stay here with me,” bruce went on. 

“Daddy-”

Quick as a snake, Bruce lashed out and grabbed DIck’s face, forcing the acrobat t look up at him, his mood switching so fast Jason swore he got dizzy as Bruce snarled.

“I control you. Do you understand? I own you, Dick. You cannot and will never go anywhere or do anything without my permission.”

“Daddy-”

“Get up and take your clothes off,” Bruce ordered as he straightened up and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, the back to the door. “Bend over my lap. It’s time daddy reminded his baby what happens when you’re a bad boy.” Dick whimpered as he struggled to his feet, Bruce still speaking. “And it seems you need a new lesson on do not speak unless spoken to.”

Jason pulled away from the door, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Swallowing back a scream and the urge to burst into the study to save Dick, Jason quietly crept away and rushed back to his room as soon as he was out of earshot.

He never saw Alfred watching nearby.

…………………………….

“Jason.”

Jason tried to hide his flinch but didn’t quite manage it as he looked up from his project to find Bruce towering in the doorway. Beside him, he felt Dick stiffen but resisted the urge to take his gaze away from Bruce as the billionaire stepped into the room.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying to act casual.

“May I see your arm?”

Frowning and looking over at Dick who only shrugged and shook his head, Jason did as he was told, watching Bruce come forward and roll up his sleeve, pulling out a syringe from his pocket as he said,

“Alfred said you were eavesdropping earlier.”

Jaosn jerked back, giving up any hope he might have had of playing dumb. The look on Bruce’s face said it wouldn’t have mattered.

“How much did you hear?”

Swallowing thickly, Jason whispered. “Enough.”

“How much do you remember?”

Narrowing his eyes, Jason replied, “All of it.”

Bruce shook his head, plunging the needle into Jason’s arm as he said, “Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I finally finished this!
> 
> I have a few other ideas for All For You shorts, such as how Dick got into other relationships with how Bruce was so controlling, how/why Dick and Jason slept together, other things like that (thanks RainyDayKid for the questions that inspired these upcoming shorts).
> 
> Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this (is that okay to say when these are horrible topics?) and let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
